Magical gems
by RenagadeKnight
Summary: harry potter in steven universe what more can I say folks.


**I own nothing**

 **chapter 1: the creation of something new.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It had been decades after the fall of old moldy shorts and suffice to say Harry was tired.

You see after his success at defeating old moldy, Harry noticed something in the intertwining years afterward.

He did not age like everyone else around him.

Hermione being the bright witch that she was concluded that he did not age for the fact that the deathly hollows would not let him age.

He also did not get sick either and when he was wounded, the wound itself would pack itself up as if it never happened.

At first Harry did not think much of it, but as time went on he saw his friends and loved ones slowly grow old and gray with age he began to grow tired and weary as he slowly outlived them all.

The story of becoming the master of death was more than just a story. Harry was now cursed to be a deathless being that would forever walk the earth.

So, time on like it always does until the last of his friends, the one who lived the longest, Luna Lovegood drew her last breath and said goodbye to Harry.

Sure, as time went on he had his fun and vanquished more than one dark wizard from the world and prevented the apocalypse every now and then.

However, it was all for not as soon Harry grew tired and bored with the world.

Without his friends there and to keep him grounded anymore without those to care for he began to grow aloof to the problems of the world.

That now brings us to the current situation that Harry is now in.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **[unknown dark lords hidey hole]**

" _how many times have I done this_ " Harry thought as he dodged a killing curse

you see Harry was currently fighting a new up-and-coming dark wizard in his own lair which apparently some kind of lab of some sort.

This happens every two decades or so.

Some fool gets a bighead and then declares some great war on everyone else.

And every time the world goes begging for him to go solve the problem.

An, of course he goes off and fixes the problem. Why?

Well Hermione was right about the fact that he has a rather large problem with saving people.

" _God does he ever shut up."_ Harry thought tiredly as he sat behind some cover and started to listen to this wannabe dark wizards monologue.

It was the usual spiel the villain spouts of you know death, destruction, world domination, glory, yada, yada, yada.

Course this all ended the same way and that it always does.

For halfway into his little spiel Harry decided to shut him up with a reducto to his face causing his head to implode.

And just like that another threat to the world gone, because the bad guy can't help, but gloat.

"Finally, I thought he never shut up." Harry said aloud as he started take in his surroundings.

" _Now then to see what this idiot was up to here_." Thought Harry as he started scavenger around the wannabe dark Lords lair.

What he found though was rather interesting.

Apparently, this wannabe wanted to create a gateway to alternate worlds and then go to these worlds and harvest what magical supplies and equipment and that he could and then bring it back here to attempt to defeat Harry.

Problem is Harry showed up a little bit early before he was able to start the ritual to open the gate.

Sensing a chance to finally escape the boredom of his life finally have another real adventure Harry then went about setting up the equipment and ingredients to activate the portal.

Everything was already there, the only thing he really had to do honestly was to simply say the magic words and open the gate.

As the glowing portal opened up before Harry looked back pondering on whether he should make the jump.

After several minutes he made up his mind and walk through.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **[many, many, years later]**

 **[beach city, USA]**

It was a bright sunny day as Steven universe a rather chubby short young man with curly black hair was rushing down the boardwalk and was making his way to one of the oldest shops in the town.

As he drew closer he saw the sign of the store " **Harry's oddities"**

as he reached the door the store and pushed it open he could hear the ringing of the shop spell as he made his way to the counter the store all throughout the store there were many different oddities and old antiques scattered around though out the store.

Some were old Chinese pots, others where stuff you'd find in a ship wreck, and behind the counter were a collection of sword replicas.

As Steven reached the counter he began to ring the small bell that was next to the register and attend to get the owners attention.

"Harry are you here?" Steven said loudly and attempt to get the shop owners attention

"yeah, Steven hang on I'll be there in a second." A voice announced from the back

Steven didn't personally know a whole lot about the owner Harry Black.

Only thing he did know is that his shop has always been here just like the crystal gems and has been a mainstay in the small town of Beach city ever since its founding.

There were also some silly rumors that Harry was some kind of immortal wizard.

Most everyone didn't believe them, then again, they did have three magical aliens that live next door, so they didn't really think much about the fact that there's a shop that's been here since the beginning of the town.

"All right Steven what is it?" Said Harry as he walked out from the back and into Stephen's field of vision.

Harry himself was tall for the average Joe standing about 6 feet two and had a mop of messy black hair that reached down to his shoulders with a thin yet strong build.

He wore a pair of round glasses and had sharp green eyes.

He was dressed casually wearing a red T-shirt and some jeans with some white sneakers.

There was another oddity about the owner as well as he was unnervingly pale. His skin was as white as bone.

"I came by to pick up that package Pearl ordered." Steven said as he looked to Harry

"oh yeah that's right she ordered that sword I've had in my collection. Alright give me one second and I'll go wrap it up for you." Harry said as he ducked into the back of the shop to grab said package.

As he did this Steven patiently waited at the front of the store. During this he began to think about how the gems acted strangely around Harry at times.

Amethyst acted like she always does goofing around and being silly and would often damaging something of Harry's.

However, he never really gotten mad at her for that and the next day whatever she had broken was fixed somehow.

Pearl acted extremely polite and cordial to him and she often for some strange reason keeps calling Harry by his last name black.

Then there was Garnet who just froze whenever she saw him or anything having to do with him.

It was as if she can make up her mind on what to do and there was always the sense of fear and tenseness around her whenever she spoke to Harry.

"All right here's your package Steven be careful with it." Said Harry as he walked out from the back and gave the young boy a rectangular package.

"Don't worry I will!" Stephen announced as he walked out the door began making his way back to the Temple that he called his home.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **An/ thanks for reading folks review if you want to see more!**


End file.
